1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to refrigeration systems and, more particularly, to a device for removing contaminants from a charged refrigeration system and introducing additional refrigerant into the closed system.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Normally in charged refrigerant systems, such as air conditioning equipment, if moisture or other contaminants are found in the refrigerant (such as freon) in the system, the entire amount of refrigerant is discharged into the air and a new supply of charging material is introduced into the system. This is a costly and wasteful method of ridding the refrigerant system of contaminants.
Kelley, U.S. Pat. No. 2,214,698, issued Sept. 10, 1940 shows an apparatus for charging a system with refrigerant and lubricants. Sporano, U.S. Pat. No. 3,232,070, issued Feb. 1, 1966 discloses an apparatus for withdrawing and storing refrigerant from a disabled unit. Elsey, U.S. Pat. No. 2,341,439, issued Feb. 8, 1944 discloses a method of reclaiming the refrigerant of a refrigerating system. None of the prior art devices provide a means for repairing a closed, charged refrigerant system while it is continuing to operate in order to remove contaminants therefrom and to add new refrigerant thereto.